Fanon: Rise Of Cathulhu Parts 3
Casper, Ra, Mantha, Wolfie, Jackie, Spooky, and Pearl travel around Las Vegas in search for the tomb of Cathulhu. Meanwhile Thatch's gang are making their escape from Weevil's airship. Then the kids face off against Cathulhu before he can turn the whole "fleshie" world into tentacled slaves. For more information see the previous episode. Part 3: A Search For A Tomb On Weevil's airship, the witch and the cat goblins look at a screen showing Las Vegas. Weevil turns around announcing that it's now "part 2, of my plan". Cat One comes in questioning that from stealing the translator to coming to Vegas is all part 1. Weevil answers yes and asks "so?" in a annoyed expression. The cat goblin claims that it should be three parts right now. Weevil claims that those were phases and tells Cat One that phases are a part of her plan. Before Cat One can say anything, Weevil commands him to gather the Biker Group before she departs. Cat One leaves the control room with a tired look on his face. Meanwhile, Thatch's gang are still walking inside a crate with Slither in the lead. Thatch tells Mosshead to not make a sound. Cause if he does, they are done for. Slither tells the gang to stop as he hears someone coming. Back in the outskirts of Las Vegas, Casper & friends are aproaching the city wondering where the tomb might be. Jackie admits that he shouldn't have built that translator in the first place. He explains that he created it so he can understand what Harpy is saying. Spooky asks himself why he gets dragged into these type of situations. Casper and the kids spot Witch Weevil's airship and realize that the witch is not far from here. Ra aks how they are going to find Cathulhu's tomb in such a huge city. Mantha claims that they'll have to check every hotel and casino if they need to find the tomb. Casper turns invisible just to avoid detection from the many "fleshies" as he and hid friends enter Vegas. The kids start with a tropical hotel since its closer. They put one balancing disguises (Casper, Ra, and Mantha & Spooky, Pearl, and Jackie) just to avoid suspicion while Wolfie stays outside. The gang approach an intern for some information. Jackie does the talking by asking the intern if she knows anything about the tomb of Cathulhu. The intern tells him that she has never heard of it and asks Jackie and the kids to leave. After leaving the hoterl, Wolfie asks how it go. Ra tells his friends that they have to keep searching. Jackie announces that they'll have to split into groups. Casper, Ra, Wolfie, and Mantha take the west, Jackie Spooky, and Pearl will take the east. They do so and start running like their in a hurry. Jimmy and his dad finally arrived in Las Vegas where they find their van parked next the road. Mr. Bradley gets off the motorcycle, gets in the van, and examines it for some clues. Jimmy notices that the van is covered with dents indicating that someone almost totaled it. His dad gets out of the van and concludes that whoever stole the van is probably a creature. He puts on his creature catcher equipment to get prepared for a confrontion with the van theif. Jimmy follows his dad as he climbs down to the sewers as its a common place for creatures to hide in. Meanwhile, the Biker Group returns from their chase just in time to report to Weevil. The witch asks if they took care of those children. The lead biker claims that they tried, but the kids outsmarted them. Weevil gets angry that Casper and the kids had defeated the bikers. She announces that she is going to depart by herself and tells Cat One to give her the cloaking broom. Cat One mentions that he didn't know they have one of those. Weevil tells him that its "part 2: phase 1" and to check the evil manual. The commander starts talking about the evil manual topic untill Weevil reminds him of the pool next door to the control room going into freezing cold. Cat One gives Weevil the cloaking broom and she gets on. Before she departs, Weevil orders the Cat Goblins not to let the stowaways attempt to escape. Then she leaves to find the tomb of Cathulhu. The whole gang meet in the center of Las Vegas with no luck on finding the tomb of Cathulhu. Wolfie is getting tired of searching the whole city for some tomb of doom. Jackie looks behind Wolfie to see the only casino they haven't checked "Uhluhtac". Casper realizes that Jackie is on to something as Uhluhtac is Cathulhu spelled backwards. It is proven true when the kids used a mirror on the casino logo. Spooky attempts to run away thinking that there could be a trap waiting to be setted off, only to be pulled by Pearl. Witch Weevil is spying on the kids while talking to Cathulhu. The demon expects the witch to make sure that those children don't prevent his awakening. After Cathulhu finishes communicating, Weevil tries to come up with a plan to get the kids. But she has a second thought by letting them clear the traps and activates her cloaking device. Meanwhile, Thatch's gang are still moving in a crate. The cat goblins are partolling the hallways untill they hear someone (Mosshead) burping. Slither punches Mosshead for giving away their hiding. Cat One picks up the crate and see's the stowaways. Thatch aproaches the commander for some payback after imprisoning him in the brig. Cat One then picks the vampire up and throws him towards Mosshead, Slither, and Dummy Girl. The cat goblin commander commands the troops to attack and make that piece of wood (Dummy Girl) a scratching post. Dummy Girl asks Cat One what he just said, which he replies "piece of wood". This angers Dummy Girl and she starts attacking Cat One and the cat goblins in a fit of rage. Casper & friends are searching the casino for a secret passage. Ra points out that a tomb should be undergound, so they have to look in a basement. Once in the basement, Casper flies around checking for a secret passage while Spooky and Pearl do the same. Pearl finds a door under a pile of boxes and opens it revealing a stairway. Casper and the gang enter the stairway while they are unknowingly being followed by Weevil. Once they reached the end of the stairs, Mantha stops her friends by pointing out the traps up ahead. The kids decide to evade the traps in a carefull manor, which they do video game style. They manage to reach the room where a statchu of Cathulhu rests with a tired Spooky and Pearl behind them. Jackie warns Casper and the others that they must destroy the statchu inorder to prevent the demons awakening. Before the kids can do so, Weevil appears behind them saying that nobody is going to break anything. Wolfie realizes that they forgot to close the door behind them. Witch Weevil approaches Casper and his friends with some ghost proof rope in her hands while laughing evilly. With the kids tied up, Weevil explains that she waited 200 years to find the tomb of Cathulhu. Spooky complains that the witch should have forget the tomb and get a life and calls her mad. The witch tells Spooky that he'll regret it once he becomes her slave once Cathulhu awakens. Before doing so, Casper asks how she is able to live for at least that long. Weevil answers with sheer will power and informs the kids that theres nothing they can do to stop her from spreading misery with Cathulhu's return. Jackie tries to warn Witch Weevil that a evil god is nothing to control, but she ignores it. Weevil pulls out a medalion from her pocket and raises it with her arm. Lightning appears around the floating medalion and zaps the statchu, thus cracking it with green light coming out. Meanwhile, Jimmy and his dad finally get out of the sewers after several hours. Mr. Bradley tells Jimmy that they learn something today, the van theif is not in the sewers. Jimmy sees a beam of light in the sky and tells his dad to look at it. Back in the tomb, the statchu fully breaks revealing the phisical body of Cathulhu. Cathulhu yells out that the world is doomed with Casper & his friends having a scared look on their faces. To be continued. Part 4: Confrontion With Cathulhu Dummy Girl has beaten the rest of the cat goblins and starts taking a breather. The boys are shocked to see Dummy Girl taking out an entire army. An impatient Thatch tells his gang members that they still have to get the package. Mosshead points out the window thinking that the beam of green light might be where Casper is. Slither takes out a device from Cat Ones pocket, the button says "teleport to Weevil". Thatch grabs the device, presses the button, and he and his gang dissapear. Meanwhile, Cappy and Beaky are still searching for the students on their ship. Beaky see's a beam of light from the distance and tells Cappy to head toward it. Cappy does so, as he sets the ships course to Las Vegas. Casper & the gang are still tied up looking at the freed Cathulhy with Weevil still laughing. Spooky complains to Jackie that its his fault for creating something that will set the end of the world. Suddenly, Thatch's gang appeared right above Witch Weevil. The witch simply steps out of the way as Thatch's gang land next to her. Casper admits that he never thought he be glad to see Thatch, Mosshead, Slither, and Dummy Girl. Thatch gets up and demands Casper & his friends that they give him the package. Ra informs Thatch that they don't have it anymore, and what's important right now is "that". Mosshead, Slither and Dummy Girl are looking terrorfied at the sight of Cathulhu, following by Thatch who has turned around. They ran behind Casper and his friends inorder to hide from Cathulhu. Weevil then tries to command Cathulhu to destroy the kids for meddling with her plan, only for the demon to angerly ask the witch who she is to command him. Weevil yells at the demon saying that he is supposed to serve the one that free's him so she can spread misery. Buy Cathulhu replies that he serves no on, punches Witch Weevil to the other side of the tomb, and she falls unconscious. Outside, Cathulhu's freedom starts turning Las Vegas' civilions (including Jimmy and his dad) into tentacled beings from closest to furthest. Cathulhu announces that soon the world will be his and every "weak minded fleshie" will become his tentacled worshipers. However, Thatch mentions that he and the kids are not fleshies so its not going to be a problem. Mantha informs Thatch that it will be a problem once Cathluhu forces the Underworld and every creature into slavery, which startles him. Dummy Girl in a scared state that she'll be fire wood cuts the rope, thus freeing Casper & his friends. Cathulhu puts the medalion that freed him around his neck as he's been waiting for that ever since he got trapped. The kids start hiding from the demon's clutches as he starts to attack them. Pearl begs Casper to do something as she won't get to be with Spooky if they lose. Casper turns himself invisible, fly's into the open, and observes Cathulhu. He remembers that the medalion is what freed the demon in the first place, so destroying it might imprison him again. Cathulhu uses his "heat seeking" vision and see's Casper. Casper went back into hiding and tells the others that he thinks he knows how to imprison Cathulhu. He adresses that they got to destroy that medalion, which Slither mentions that its too close to Cathulhu to obtain it. Jackie then suggests that they'll just distract him while Casper, Spooky, and Pearl take off the medalion, which Spooky reluctantly agree's. Thatch refuses to distract the monster, only to change his mind when Casper reminds him that he might not graduate Scare School if Cathulhu is running around. Jackie comes out of hideing and starts taunting Cathulhu. The demon charges towards Jackie untill Thatch taunts him. Mantha, Ra, Dummy Girl, Slither, Mosshead, and Wolfie all do the same thing untill Cathulhu finally gets tired of the kids foolishness. Cathulhu starts shooting bolts of lightning from his tentacles, luckilly the kids manage to dodge em. While doing so, the ghosts attempt to sneak to the back of his neck. Spooky reluctantly goes first with Casper following second. However, before they can put in the finishing touches on removing the medalion, Cathulhu turns around, grabs the ghosts, and yells "Gotcha". The demon then asks what do the ghosts think their doing. Cathulhu tells the ghost children that he will be sucking their souls untill their nothing but empty white husks. Casper tries to persuad the demon to take him first, only for Spooky to convince Cathulhu to take him first. While arguing on who gets taking first, Cathulhu screams at them and decides to suck all three of the ghosts at once. While looking for a way out, Thatch trips over Weevi's unconscious body and lands on her broom. This causes it to fly and head towards Cathulhu with Thatch's ancle strapped to it. Thatch's accident hits the back of Cathulhu's neck, thus causing the medalion to fall. Before sucking the ghosts souls, Cathulhu realizes that the broom and vampire had loosened his medalion. The medalion breaks upon impact from the fall. A portal appears above Cathulhu and the demon tries to escape. But he loses his grip and falls into the portal while screaming "No!". The imprisonment causes all the Las Vegas residents outside to turn back to normal without any recollection of the beam of light. Spooky is releived that his soul didn't get sucked. Casper appraches a dizzy Thatch and congradulates him for imprisoning Cathulhu. After an awkward silence, Thatch asks if he did do that. Jackei replies "Yes you did", and tells the kids that they should leave the tomb and casino before things get any weirder. Meanwhile, Mr. Bradley picks up a signal from his creature radar and drags Jimmy to Uhluhtac. While walking through the deactivated temple after finding a secret passage way left open, they find an empty tomb. Just before than, Witch Weevil wakes up and realizes that her plan is ruined by a bunch of kids. Suddenly, Mr. Bradley see's the witch, concludes that she's the van thief, and launches a net at her. Jimmy and his dad went back to the van with Witch Weevil demanding them to let her out of the barrel. Mr. Bradley is excited that he gets to capture a creature and get his van back on the same day. He also can't wait to show Mrs. Bradley the witch he caught. They drive off with Jimmy having an annoyed expression on his face, which his dad didn't notice. Casper and the gang are watching from the roofs of Uhluhtac laughing about Weevils capture. Thatch complains that their going to get punished if they don't get to class, and wishes that Casper will get punished first. Suddenly, Cappy and his ship shows up above the kids, drops a ladder, and tells them to climb aboard. Casper is glad to see Cappy on short notice. The kids climb aboard with Spooky and Pearl asking if Cappy can drop them off at Casper's manor, which the captain agree's. Slither asks Casper's group if Thatch's gang can have the package now. Jackie told Slither that its just a portable translator, nothing special. After a nearby Thatch hears this, he gets upset that he came all the way to Las Vegas for a useless translator. Casper, Ra, Mantha, Wolfie, and Jackie all lauch at Thatch's misfortune. The end. Music Video: School Nurse by The Nurse The Nurse: When I was younger, just a bad little girl, My papa noticed funny things I did, Like shootin' puppies with a big flu shot I'm careing guppies, and when I was done I'd find a pussycat and bonked in its head That's when my papa said '' Gargoyles: What did he say? The Nurse: He said, "My girl, I think someday You'll find a way To make your natural tendencies pay '' You'll be a school nurse (be a school nurse) You have a talent for causin' things pain (pain) Girl, be a school nurse (girl be a schoo nurse) People will pay you to be inhumane (inhumane) Your temperament's wrong for the priesthood And teaching would suit you still less Son, be a dentist You'll be a success '' Gargoyle 1: Here she is folks, the leader of the plague! Watch her suck up that gas! Oh, my god! Gargoyle 2 & 3: She's a school nurse and she'll never ever be any good Who wants their teeth done by the Marquis de Sade?'' Triclops: Oh that hurts! Wait I'm not numb! The Nurse: Oh, shut up. Open wide. Here I come! I am your school nurse! Triclops: Goodness gracious! The Nurse: And I enjoy the career that I picked Gargoyles: Really love it I am your school nurse Triclops: Fitting braces The Nurse: And I get off on the pain I inflict Gargoyles: Really love it '' The Nurse: I thrill when I drill a bicuspid Gargoyles: Bicuspid The Nurse: It's swell though they tell me I'm maladjusted (school nurse) And though it may cause my patients distress, (school nurse) Somewhere, somewhere in heaven above me I know, I know, that my papa's proud of me '' Oh, papa 'Cause I'm a school nurse and a success The Nurse: Say ah! Thatch: Ah! The Nurse: Say ah! Thatch: Ah! The Nurse: Say ah! Thatch: Ah! The Nurse: Now bite! (music ends) Category:Fan Episodes